


The Boy Who Was Barely Surviving

by TheZ1337



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Is A Slut, First Time Blow Jobs, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Leave Harry Alone, M/M, Night Terrors, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: It's been four years since the Second Wizarding War, and Harry Potter has gone off the map. There's rumors that he's been living in a hut in a remote forest, though nobody's been able to find him. Until Draco comes along, and is determined to find the man he once considered an enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](https://onecolorgirl.tumblr.com/post/186871545399/prewars-honestly-why-does-jkr-think) by [onecolorgirl](https://onecolorgirl.tumblr.com/)

Black boots crunched over the foliage that had fallen throughout the warm summer. His coat went down to mid calf and was black like the rest of his outfit, but Draco Malfoy didn't put off the intimidating air that his father had.

Now that the war was over, many were lost. Children who were too young to fight now grew in to unstable adults, and many moved home because of the trauma they'd experienced. The state of the magical world was in healing, and for one wayward Slytherin who had lost his sense of direction like his fellow classmates, he was finally on a mission.

Rumor had it that Harry Potter had retreated in to these very woods, and if there was one person who was going to find him, it was going to be Draco. But if there was one thing Draco knew, it was that Harry was incredibly powerful. So finding him wouldn't only be a matter of how far he could walk in a day, but how well he could combat any spells Harry had laid out to keep his location hidden.

As such, Draco had spent much of the day walking in what felt like a giant circle. Nearing a tree he'd left a marking on earlier, he sighed in frustration.

"Harry Potter!" He shouted as he put a hand on his hip, brushing back the black coat he wore to expose his wand tucked safely in to a wand strap.

"I know that you know I'm here," he said, and then he muttered to himself. "Probably used _muffliato_, I hate that spell."

At that, and with no response, Draco took out his wand, and took a few moments to feel the 18" elm in his hands. It was familiar now, though he didn't hold it tightly as he stared at the forest. "Harry Potter, I know you're there. I'm not here to hurt you."

The wind rustled a few leaves, which drew Draco's gaze. But then it seemed he was still alone, and now he found himself spinning in circles. It had to be the _protego totalum_, and this spell was a specifically strong one.

"If you don't believe me, you can take my wand. I won't fight you," Draco said as he offered his wand in a random direction. To answer him, a few seconds later his wand flew out of his hand, and disappeared somewhere off to the right.

Draco turned, but then he found himself facing the exact opposite direction than he'd been in. He felt a bit annoyed, though understood why Harry would put up such a strong spell around his home.

"Okay, you've got it now. I just came to talk." Still, there was silence. The sun trickled through the leaves of great oak tree overhead, and created a calming wash of light without the burn from the sun.

Just when Draco thought he might have lost his wand for good, and that this had been a fruitless venture, a hand reached out from behind him, and tugged him back.

Draco stumbled backwards a few steps, boots nearly tripping over a fallen branch of a tree, before he turned, and saw The Boy Who Lived. Despite the fact that he was backing away from Draco, he looked like the same Harry that Draco had known only a few years prior.

Draco lit up, because he'd almost forgotten how much he'd liked that face. And despite the fact that a wand was pointed at him by his arch enemy, Draco was relieved to see Harry, though his hair was long now, and tied up in a tight bun. He wore the typical jeans he'd only seen Harry in a few time before, as well as a sweater that looked a big ragged, though had a distinct "H" on the front. Draco wondered if that stood for Harry, or Hogwarts.

Off to the side, Draco also saw the path he must have passed and not seen because of the protection spells Harry had cast around his home. At the end of the path was a square shack with a crooked roof, and smoke rising from the chimney.

Draco couldn't help it as he smiled because he was so glad that he'd found Harry. But Harry looked angry, feet planted hard in a defensive stance. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Consider this a wellness check, Potter. Shacklebolt sent me, now can I have my wand back?"

"I don't believe you. Why would Shaklebolt send _you_?" he asked, and his knuckles slowly turned white from how tightly he held the 11" holly that was, by now, legendary.

"I can't say," Draco said in all honesty, and shrugged. He let his hands remain at his sides as he tried not to seem like a threat. "Maybe because I was the only one who didn't have anything going on?"

"You're a liar, Malfoy," Harry responded, but didn't cast a spell in Malfoy's direction.

"Yes, but I'm not lying about this. Now please, may I have my wand?"

Several seconds of tension passed while Harry was unyielding in his stance. Draco used this moment to take in his entire visage, from his plaid button up to the slightly dirty jeans he wore that made it look like he'd been kneeling in the dirt. He looked better than before, more appealing with a bit of stubble on his top lip and those brilliant green eyes that shone like emeralds.

Then, Harry made a move and tossed Draco's wand to him. Draco walked over, and picked it up from where it landed in some leaves. "Thank you."

"A wellness check? What does the Minister think, that I went and off'ed myself?" Harry asked, as he slowly lowered his wand.

"It's a probability. Plenty of us have done that," Draco said it as casually as if reciting a children's poem. But at this, Harry stepped back, like he was genuinely surprised by the statement.

"Really?" Harry asked, befuddled.

"Yeah, its a sad state of affairs right now in the wizarding world. Aren't you going to offer me a cup of tea?"

Harry huffed angrily, those green eyes peering out and untrusting behind thick rimmed glasses. But then Harry stuck his wand in to the little wand strap on his pants, and eased up on his anger. "Fine."

"Brilliant," Draco said, and he followed Harry up the path to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's home was, in a word, cozy. Outside was a thriving vegetable garden and a few chickens, as well as a large pile of firewood. Inside, it was a bit like Hagrid's hut, though larger and square. Above the fireplace was Harry's prized Firebolt, which he'd placed on two hooks as a kind of decoration.

In the kitchen area where a rug had been laid out were several sprigs of herbs that were tied together and hung upside down to dry. He had an ice box as well, and a bed big enough for two that was covered in some sort of animal fur. There was also a couch in front of the fireplace, with what looked like a hand-knitted blanket over the back of it. Overall, the home was exactly what Draco had expected. Harry's attitude, however, was not.

Harry set the kettle on the hook above the fire, that he kept eternally burning in the hearth, before he went to sit at a table that was pressed up against one of the windows, though a thin curtain hung over it. "Well, are you going to sit?"

"Thank you," Draco said, and he went over to take the spare chair that was directly across from Harry. There, he took his coat off, and put it over the back of the chair before he took a seat.

"Don't get comfortable," Harry said. "I'm only doing this to be nice."

"I appreciate it. This all seems very... you, actually," Draco said, and gave out a quiet laugh. He laughed more now a days than he ever did as a child, perhaps that was because the looming sensation of knowing millions were about to be slaughtered no longer hung over his head. Perhaps too, it was the fact that he didn't have the stress of classwork to occupy space in his mind.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, as he picked at a worn spot on the table.

"It's just very... cozy, and simple."

"If you've come here to insult me-"

"I promise I haven't," Draco said with a shake of the head. So far, Harry was very combative. But now that everything had come to light, he could understand why. "I've really only come here to check in on you. That's it."

"Well now you've done it. So after you have some tea, you should leave," Harry said, as he got up to prepare the fixings for their tea.

"I don't think I can do that now, actually. It's pretty late, so I may have to stay on through the night."

"You've gone mental if you think I'm going to let you stay in my home overnight, Malfoy," Harry said. Despite that, he brought them over two mugs for tea, and soon the kettle was screaming.

"I suppose you want to know how things have been since your absence?" Malfoy asked, and Harry looked a bit less angry now that they had the cordiality of tea.

"Sure. I still get the prophet, but I don't read it much," he said. As if like clockwork, a brown barn owl showed up to the only other open window in the house. It hooted quietly, before it flew over to its cage to get some clean water in the dish Harry had left for it.

"McGonagall is Headmistress, and people seem quite pleased with her. Goyle's gone to Azkaban, good riddance."

"I thought you two were thick as thieves," Harry interjected.

"We were. But, after our studies, we fell out."

"I see," Harry nodded, and lifted his mug to his lips. He blew on the drink quietly, and Draco found himself focusing on the thin shape of Harry's lips.

"As for your friends, Weasley and Granger," he was skillful in not using the only term he'd heard used for the witch who got higher marks than any other Hogwarts student in modern memory. "They're married. He's gone off to work with his brother or something, I don't frequent Diagon Alley too much though."

"I read about that," Harry nodded, though he seemed unconcerned for his friends' fates. The Second Wizarding War must have taken more of a toll than Harry let on.

"Besides that, a few have passed. It's a 'tragedy of the ages,' so they say, with all us young folks offing ourselves."

"Why?" Harry asked, and seemed genuinely confused.

"What we went through- what _you_ went through. I mean, we were kids, Potter. We weren't prepared for any of it."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco took the couch, while Harry crawled in to his bed as evening fell upon them. He built up the fire enough that it should get them through most of the night, though Draco said he'd tend to it if it got low. After that, they both slept in their respective spots, and the owl in the corner settled in to tuck its beak under its wing.

Remaining without his coat, Draco unlaced his shoes, and tucked them tidily together on one side of the couch. Then he pulled the blanket over himself, and settled in for a night of sleep that would leave his back sore in the morning. However, as the night unfolded, so did the nightmares.

Some time late in to the night, Draco awoke to distressed cries from over where Harry lay asleep in the bed. Immediately Draco was up and off the couch, concerned for the other wizard.

Upon getting to Harry, Draco saw from the light of the fireplace that he was twitching, and he tossed his head back and forth as he went through a nightmare that wracked his brain. Having expected this, Draco went to sit on the bed to wake him. But then he saw Harry's hand clenched tight around his wand, obviously having fallen asleep with it in his hand because he didn't trust Draco.

So Draco moved off to the side so he wouldn't be hit in case Harry cast a wayward spell in his sleep, and put a gentle hand on Harry's arm. "Potter, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Harry didn't wake, and instead let out a quiet cry and a hard twitch. So Draco went to grab his shoulders, to wake him, "Potter, wake up. Wake up, Potter."

At that, Harry jerked, and he let out a shout of surprise, before a spell whizzed out of his wand, and splintered light across the wall across from him. He sat up immediately, eyes wild with fear and confusion as Draco released him.

"It's alright, Potter, you're safe. It was just a nightmare."

"Oh Sirius," Harry gasped, before he began to openly sob. Draco's brow softened, because it was clear that The Boy Who Lived was barely surviving day to day. Draco was unsure of Harry's boundaries, though it was clear he needed comfort.

So he sat down slowly on the bed, and very gently pulled Harry in to his arms. To his surprise, Harry didn't try to get away, or push back. Instead, he collapsed as he openly sobbed against Draco's chest, and Draco simply cooed quietly down at him.

"It's okay," he whispered, a hand on Harry's upper back though his thumb was high enough to rub gently over the back of Harry's neck. Both men were still fully dressed, though he noted that now Harry had sat up and some of the blanket had fallen away, he could see Harry was in only his boxers and a long sleeve undershirt. "I know, its horrible. It's okay though, you're safe."

"He was my friend; he was their friend! My parents, they made him my godfather and he-" Harry said as he sat up, the confession starling Draco. He hadn't known much more about Sirius Black than what was in the papers, but he started to realize there was much more to Harry than just being everybody's favorite.

"We were in the Department of Mysteries and he fell... and he fell behind a curtain. They said he was dead, but I knew if I just..." Harry reached out, his eyes glazing over through the tears that he shed, as if he was still half in the nightmare. "Reached out, I knew I could get him. I knew I could save him, but they wouldn't let me."

Once again Harry collapsed against Draco's chest, and Draco squeezed him hard to reassure him. It was all he could do for Harry who openly wept and spoke so candidly to him. "I'm sorry that happened to you, truly I am. You've been through the ringer, and are so much braver for having survived."

Slowly, Draco rocked Harry back down from his heightened state. He took his time, letting Harry's cries slowly drain, until he was a quiet, though sniffling mess.

The second time Harry pulled away, he looked like he'd been wounded, though he was no longer crying. Then, as he laid back down to sleep, Draco got an idea in his head, and decided to suggest it out loud.

"Would you like me to stay for a bit? Just in case?" Draco asked, and Harry rolled over on to his side.

"I don't care," he said in a defeated tone. So Draco went around to the other side of the bed, and quietly crawled on. He remained over the covers, though on his back, and thought about his presence here. Had he known just how poorly Harry was doing, he'd have come earlier. But now, all he could do was lay there and listen to the Boy Who Lived as his breaths grew steady, and then quieter, before they both nodded off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Some time in the night, Draco had gotten under the covers. He could remember it vaguely as he awoke, though now he found himself in the precarious position of cuddling with the famous Harry Potter. He came to the realization with a start, before he inhaled Harry's scent deep, and then broke away.

"Sorry," he muttered, though he didn't expect Harry to answer.

"It's fine," Harry said, and Draco paused as he'd started to pull himself away from Harry. He stared at the back of Harry's tousled brown hair, and wondered how long he'd been awake, and felt Draco. Not his arms that were gently wrapped around Harry's torso, or how his legs were bent up perfectly behind Harry's. But how long he'd felt the _little draco_ in his pants that, while restraining, weren't strong enough to hide his body's morning compulsion.

Then Draco continued to pull away, until he'd dislodged himself from Harry completely. But this part of the blankets was cold, so he didn't stray too far. Just as he was getting settled though, Harry sat up with a heavy sigh, and his body seemed sluggish.

"Did last night really happen?" He asked quietly. Draco stared at the back of the grey shirt he'd worn to bed. He wasn't sure what part Harry was referring to.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Did I wake up crying and you... helped?"

"Yes," Draco said, and he went to sit up too. "It's alright, Potter-."

"It's fine," Harry said, cutting him off. Then he snatched up his glasses from the night stand, and got up to go about his morning routine. Draco frowned slightly, because he'd never seen Harry so jaded before. Even as a teen he'd seemed to be able to overcome whatever happened to him. Now though, it seemed like he couldn't get over things so easily.

Draco watched as Harry picked up the sweater he'd worn the day previously, and which he'd laid out on the trunk at the end of the bed. Then he put on some socks that were left on the side of the bed, and got up to put the kettle on.

Draco yawned and took a few moments to wake himself up. He rubbed his eyes slowly, and stretched out his legs. This bed was actually quite comfortable, but he knew he should get up and get moving.

So Draco swung his legs over the side of bed, and got up to put his boots on. Harry stoked the fire quietly to get it going again, and Draco found his quiet contemplation much more appealing than when they'd been at Hogwarts. There was none of that stupid bravado any more; no cheering for breaking the rules. Now it was just Harry Potter, who was making tea, and might offer Draco breakfast.

"Why don't you use magic?" Draco offered, as Harry went about trying to tend to the fire with only some spare kindling.

"I try to use as little magic as possible," he countered. Draco nodded his head in acknowledgment, because it made sense. After all the hurt magic had created in Harry's life, Draco could understand wanting a slower pace to life, even if he was acting more of a muggle than a wizard right now.

Just as Draco sat down to lace his boots, Harry spoke up. "Are you staying for breakfast?"

"If you'll have me," Draco said in response, a small smile returning to his face. Now he was curious about what Harry would cook up since Draco recalled that there were some chickens outside.

"I offered you breakfast, its the least I could do before you get on your way." After that, they fell silent as Draco went about yawning, and Harry went about heating up some water. Once satisfied that he was awake enough, Draco rummaged around in his coat pockets, the garment still placed over the chair they'd shared tea at.

In it, he found a small pipe, as well as some tobacco and matches. He could use his wand to light the pipe, but it just tasted better when he used actual fire. Then Draco excused himself, and went out in to the chilly morning.

The porch in the front of Harry's house was the perfect place to smoke, and Draco took his time packing the pipe and lighting it. Then he puffed away quietly, and sighed as he leaned on the railing. This really was a peaceful spot.

The squash were coming in well, and so huge Draco could see them from here. He could also hear the chickens clucking as they awoke to the morning sun that cascaded through the tree canopy overhead. A few moments later, he heard Harry open the front door, so he glanced back at the man who'd put on some pants and a pair of boots.

Harry paused for a moment, almost lie he'd forgotten that Draco was there. Then he commented, "That's new."

"It's a bad habit I picked up after the War. It's far less bad than most things, though," Draco clarified, and he noticed how Harry's skin looked softer in this early morning light.

"True," Harry nodded in agreement, before he stepped off the porch to feed the chickens.

Draco stood and smoked as he listened to Harry call to them, quietly chirping at the chickens to rouse them as he spread out some seeds for them. The chickens, for their part, came out of their coop slowly, though some lingering on eggs that Harry was about to take for breakfast.

Eventually though, he collected all their eggs, and retreated inside to make breakfast. Draco followed suit once he was done with his morning smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast, they went down to the nearby river that supplied Harry with fresh water and food. Draco knew he should leave, but this was really quite a nice place to be. It was quiet, and safe, and things were clean and crisp. He followed Harry to where he'd set up a trap for fish, while having offered to carry a bucket.

"So is this what you do most days?" Draco asked as Harry began to take off his boots and socks so they wouldn't get wet. "Just make breakfast, go about doing chores, and maybe do some gardening?"

"What else is there to do?" Harry asked, as he trudged slowly in to the water which grew colder with each day.

"Well, you could come back to civilization. We need a leader, and you seem to have a knack for that," Draco said, despite how much he hated to admit it. Harry had always been a pompous prick, and despite how Draco's fondness grew for him, he didn't want to stroke the famous Harry Potter's ego.

"No thanks." Harry said, as he waved Draco over who still held the bucket. Then he reached in to the little gully of rocks he'd made, and grabbed a fish with both hands who'd gotten trapped there.

"Why not?" Draco asked, standing precariously on the edge of the river.

"I didn't choose to be a leader, Malfoy. I didn't have any say when I was picked as The Chosen One or prophesied about. I just grew up, and things happened to me, and I'm lucky to have survived at all."

He plopped the fish in the bucket as it wriggled, before he went about grabbing a second one. When put that way, Draco couldn't argue with him. Harry was in fact, just born in to a role that he would never be able to escape.

* * *

After a while, it got late, and Draco still hadn't left. So, he set himself up to spend another night in Harry's little hut, and if Harry had a problem with it, some of that jadedness seemed to have worn off because he said nothing about it.

Once again, Draco found himself climbing in to Harry's bed, with a roaring fire in the fireplace that hopefully wouldn't burn down to too few embers in the morning. Draco made sure to stay far away on his side of the bed, before they drifted off to sleep.

But just like the previous night, Draco awoke to Harry's distressed whines. He rolled over, and saw the brunette twitching once more, so he sat up.

"Potter," Draco said, and once again placed a soft hand on his arm. Harry whined in response, though his head turned in Draco's direction. He realized that this time, Harry's wand was well out of the way and placed on the nightstand so he wouldn't be in danger of being on the receiving end of any wayward spells.

"Potter," he said again, and shook Harry a bit harder this time. Harry awoke with nearly a scream, before he threw himself on to his side, the front of him facing Draco's direction. He began to openly sob again, and immediately Draco sunk back under the blankets, and pulled Harry to his chest.

"They all died," Harry wailed, shaking as Draco tried to provide him some semblance of comfort.

"Who?" Draco questioned gently. Harry seemed much less like a man in his arms, but more like a terrified child, who wasn't used to somebody being there when he had these night terrors.

"The Weasley's, all of them. They were in the Burrow, and it went up in flames and they-- they," he wailed, and Draco tightened his hug around Harry. 

"Shhh, it's fine. They're all fine," Draco soothed, though he didn't try to stop Harry from crying. He let the man sob as fully as he needed, and even several minutes after Harry had quieted down, and perhaps cried himself to sleep, Draco didn't break away. He held on to Harry as long as he could, because what all the students who survived the Second Wizarding War needed was a little comfort, even if it wasn't from a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning came on sleepy and slow, and Draco was again the second one to wake.This time though, he was awoken because Harry shifted his legs to intertwine with Draco's, and the moment roused him from sleep.

Draco went to move his hips back, his morning bulge once again present and pressed right up against Harry. But then Harry scuttled back quietly, and pressed his ass slowly in to Draco's lap.

Draco froze, because he knew this move well. After Pansy, he'd sworn off women, and had a string of young men that he'd slept with. Of course, most of them knew him from Hogwarts, and it was more for the comfort of two souls, than a one night stand sort of deal.

He stared at the back of Harry's messy brown hair, stunned for a moment. Harry was one of the last people on earth he thought who would be in to this, but then again, he shouldn't be surprised. Draco was coming to realize that he knew very little about the Boy Who Lived.

Draco leaned in then, and inhaled the scent of sleep from the back of Harry's neck. Harry shifted slightly under the blankets, and reached out for Draco's hand that lay on the bed in front of him. Then Harry pushed it down until he cupped his hand over Draco's, and effectively over his groin, and they groaned in unison, because Harry was just as hard as Draco.

That was when Draco went to thrust gently against Harry, and used the leverage of his hand over Harry's groin to pull Harry against his lap. The friction felt welcome, and he squeezed Harry tight with his other arm that was trapped under the man.

He never, in a thousand years, would have thought this would happen. But now that Harry was quietly crooning in his arms, and his skin was warm in morning sleep, it seemed like this could have been the only outcome for them.

Draco listened to Harry moan quietly, because he must have been terribly aroused. That was when Draco pulled away though, and rolled Harry over on to his back. He crawled over on top of the man, and landed with a hand on either side of his face.

Then Draco wriggled himself between Harry's legs, their restrained bulges brushing together until Draco added the pressure of his weight. Harry's mouth split open as he moaned at the feeling, and his eyelids half fluttered shut.

Draco moaned in response, because Harry was deliciously disheveled now and vulnerable, and just the way he'd always wanted to see him. So Draco leaned down, the blankets still keeping them warm from the air that had grown cold since the fire in the fireplace had mostly gone out. And he captured Harry's mouth with his own, and pressed down a kiss to steal Harry's moans.

Harry seemed stunned, because he reached his hands up as if to push Draco away. But then his lips closed and Draco smothered him as Harry opened up again, and tossed his arms exuberantly over Draco's shoulders.

There, Draco gently grinded in to Harry, who needed all the love and comfort he could get. Harry's breaths were uneven, and he seemed half confused about what to do as Draco kissed down in to him.

Finally Draco pulled away, his skin prickling in a feverish way that let him know he'd have to continue. Of course, if Harry didn't want to continue, Draco could take care of himself. But now he was growing too warm under the blankets, so he planted a parting kiss on Harry's chin before he sat up, and tossed some of the blankets to the side.

"I've never," Harry said, and Draco paused, halfway to taking his shirt off.

"You've what?" Draco asked, though he finished taking his shirt off anyways. Pinkened nipples hardened at the cold air, and the fact that he was the same size as he'd been at Hogwarts was one thing Draco was most proud of.

"No, I mean I have... done it. But I've never been kissed like that," Harry confessed. And at that, Draco let out a quiet laugh, and leaned down to smother Harry's lips again.

"That's because," he said, punctuating each pause with a soft smooch. "You've only kissed teenage girls. And everybody knows teenagers don't know how to kiss."

With that, Draco kissed down Harry's torso, despite the fact that he was still clothed. Draco didn't care, because Harry's bare chest wasn't what he was getting at. Plus, there was no reason to take his shirt off in the cold morning air, when it wouldn't be getting exposed and teased.

Draco kissed down to Harry's groin, where he skillfully pulled him out of his boxers. Harry groaned, the change in temperature from warm nuzzling to hard cold stimulating him.

Draco pressed his soft lips to Harry's tip, a generous but still growing length that was tucked amidst a bed of tight curls. Harry jerked, and he sat up slightly as he propped himself up on his elbows. "What are you doing?!"

"What am I doing?" Draco asked, before he smirked and leaned down to press a kiss to the pale skin on Harry's hip bone. "You've never had anybody do this to you?"

"Not... this, no. I mean, it's-" Harry stopped talking as soon as Draco slipped his lips over Harry's tip entirely. Draco reached up to put a hand on his chest, indicating for Harry to lay back down, which he did immediately.

Then Draco used his other hand to pump up and down Harry's base, tongue swirling around to stimulate the area. Slowly, Harry was undone, but in a good way, not in an Occlumency way.

Draco teased around for a bit before he began to bob his head, drawing this out though he knew he didn't have to. The Boy Who Lived's balls were already swollen and throbbing, and Draco could feel that as he went to tease them with the hand that had been at Harry's base. Draco swallowed him down deeper, and Harry was very nearly sobbing once again as Draco ate him up.

It took less time than Draco would have thought, though that wasn't really surprising. Harry came while his back arched off the bed, the top of his stomach exposed and his eyes closed as he floated away to some where far off.

When Draco's mouth filled without warning, he gagged slightly, chin dripping in spit and precum. But he swallowed everything down, one hand thoroughly moistened and his face a bit red from having Harry's cock rammed down his throat.

But as Draco lifted his head, the Boy Who Lived twitched and his moans grew quieter as Draco sucked in his cheeks, to make sure he got as much as he could. Then Draco took the last bits of spit and semen, and slurped his way up off of Harry's spent cock.

He leaned over, and wiped his face on the blanket of the bed, so he wouldn't look like a total mess when he went up to share Harry's tasted with him.

Draco slithered up the bed, and when he pressed a kiss in to Harry's mouth, Harry let out a quiet whine, before he pulled away. Then Draco laid down, a hand landing on Harry's chest as Harry lifted his own hand to his face, and then he covered hi eyes as if in embarrassment.  
"That felt so good," he moaned, Harry's body still writhing a bit as the last tendrils of pleasure drained.

"Good," Draco said with a chuckle, proud of himself that his skills were so honed.

"Even better than when I've touched myself. That was like..." Harry removed his hand from his eyes, to look at Draco. "Nothing I've ever experienced."

"Good," Draco said again, and then landed a small peck on Harry's mouth. "I'm quite skillful at that, actually."

"How did you learn about that?" Harry asked curiously. It was strange to think that Harry freaking Potter, Famous Potter, the boy whose name everybody knew and who had girls in their class throwing themselves at him, may have never had a blowjob before.

"I get around," Draco shrugged, before he corrected himself. "Not like that, but... there's a few of us who went through the War. And... sometimes we're the only ones who can comfort each other."

"Oh," Harry said, and he seemed to think a bit as he gazed back at Draco.

"You really should come back, Harry," Draco said, Harry's first name said as almost a whisper. The fact that Draco had never said it to Harry wasn't lot on him, and his vision seemed to clear in recognition.

"I'd be no good in the civilized world. I've been out here too long," Harry said, though Draco could see he was getting through.

"Magic is tricky like that. You can try to deny it, but its always going to be there. Just because you haven't used much, won't mean you'll be unable to use it."

"That's true," Harry nodded, and he sighed in defeat. "I guess it had to end at some point."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
